Yami Of Konoha
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Yami go's to the afterlife to rest but, suddenly he hears a soul crying and races toward it and finds to his rage Naruto being attacked, he possesses his body and Mind Crushes all of them killing them instantly from there on out, the new Yami Of Darkness had been born better watch out Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Yami go's to the afterlife to rest but, suddenly he hears a soul crying and races toward it and finds to his rage Naruto being attacked, he possesses his body and Mind Crushes all of them killing them instantly from there on out, the new Yami Of Darkness had been born better watch out Konoha. Godlike/Dark/Cold/Emotionless/Pharoh/Ems/Rinnegan Naruto x Uzumaki/Senju/Mass Harem, Insanely Smart and Intelligent Naruto, Card-using Naruto, Genderbending, Bashing of Sasgay,Whoreuno,mutt, kurenai and civilian council. AU and OOC's elements of Ninja Gaiden, DOA5 Ultimate.**

**I do not own Naruto or Yugioh**

**Words of Yami/Yugi 'Always Believe In The Heart Of The Cards!' **

* * *

Yami sighed as he wandered aimlessly through the void recollecting the memories and experiences he went through with his former vessel Yugi Muto. "To think a kid like him would be that trouble attracting." He chuckled.

His former vessel and little brother figure Yugi Muto went through many things, school, work, card battles with Kaiba, Pegasus, the Head Executives of Kaiba's company than last but, least his fellow Emperors of his past life.

He would have never thought Yugi would overcome all of this and come out on top including with defeating him, he had left for the afterlife to rest for eternity and was now wandering.

Suddenly he heard crying and it sounded like a child's and it was in pain. "What is going on?" He raced toward the location of the noise but, to his surprise he looked around to see a village of some sort with large trees surrounding it.

"Get away from dammit!" Yami looked behind to see a sight that made him begin to see red, a mob of humans beating a blond haired boy viciously but, saw he was fighting back with animalistic fury in his eyes and saw his body showed signs of malnutrition, and physical abuse.

He growled in disgust in his kingdom children were not treated like they are treated like the most valuable thing in a family and seeing this made him sick. He teleported in front of the mob stopping them in their tracks.

"Get out of our way! That demon-brat dies tonight!" A fat bald headed one roared raising his flabby arms threateningly with the mob doing the same thing only to see Yami no perturbed in the slightest bit.

"So you idiots who have no experience in sealing dare try and disgrace your Yondaime's wishes and insult his skills by trying to hurt the vessel when only you are hurting a little boy!" Yami said coldly having read the minds of civilians getting all the information about this village and several other things.

"So what the Yondaime is dead! This little brat is nothing but, our stress relief so get out of our way before we kill you demon lover!" A man wearing a green chunin vest shouted pulling out a katana not seeing Yami's forehead gain the symbol of an eye and glow light green.

"I don't think so vermin, let's see you handle having your mind crushed into paste! Mind Crush!" The mob screamed in pain holding their heads as they felt like their minds were being attacked viciously by ten Yamanaka jutsu's and suddenly their eyes went blank and they dropped with a thud.

Yami stared at their bodies and snorted before turning to Naruto who looked healed. "T-thank you onii-san." Yami raised an eyebrow slightly at the affectionate title and smiled, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"It's no problem Naruto i just hate seeing children abused like this." Naruto hugged him with tears dropping from his eyes tightly which Yami returned.

Yami glanced to his left. "I suggest you and the old buzzard stops hiding before i mind crush you like i did the rest!" He glared at the roofs and suddenly saw a man in white and red robes appear with squads of Jonin and Anbu beside him.

"Old man what took my guards so long to get here!" Naruto glared coldly at them making the anbu flinch behind their masks and paled further when Yami set his sights on him as they walked past the mind crushed bodies without a care in the world.

"So you're the one, Young Naruto holds close to his heart?" Yami said looking deep into his eyes making Sarutobi nervous a bit and saw the teen Pharoh lord smile kindly.

"Your intentions are pure, good i would hate to end mind crushing someone who little Naruto-otouto holds in a very high regard." Yami smiled sweetly making a shiver go up the spines in the shinobi who heard him.

"Are you a Yamanaka?" Hiruzen asked with a raised eyebrow while Yami just snickered in amusement.

"No, I am what you call a Pharoh lord who has the abilities to attack the mind in anyway with mind power, unlike the Yamanaka's i do not need any handsigns or chakra to use my mental abilities."

Yami turned soft eyes toward Naruto who fell asleep in his arms. "I came from the afterlife to find Naruto being beaten but, he fought back something i respect him for." He smiled fondly.

Yami looked deep in thought. _'I think i should pass on my powers and abilities to Naruto along with all of my cards he deserves it for the years of abuse on him.' _He placed a finger on his head and suddenly Naruto was bathed in a golden light and they saw his appearance change and gasped.

His body become more lean, and toned, his height of 3'9 grew to 4'3 a height appropriate for a 5 year old, his whisker marks vanished leaving his angular aristocratic features on display and his hair suddenly became more spikier the inner part of his hair turned nightshade blue and the outer part of his hair turned pitch black making him look like a younger version of Yami but, their eyes widened in shock as his eyes opened showing red pupils that had a spinning pinwheel connected with 3 outer bars (madara's Ems Rinnegan will come later in the chapter) and faded away into showing 3 tomoes.

"Sharingan..." One whispered.

"It seems Naruto is destined for great things Sandaime-san, i left all of my knowledge, power, intellect, and skills for him to use along with the power of all of my Millennium puzzles and instructions on how to use their powers tell him I will be watching him from above." Yami smiled and handed Naruto to the Sandaime who nodded.

Yami vanished in a white light returning to the afterlife to see his little brother's progress.

"Goodbye...Yami-aniki..." Naruto mumbled as he was taken to his new home in the Sarutobi compound permanently.

Naruto's forehead glowed red with Yami's symbol, unknowingly destroying the beast that dwelled within Naruto's body leaving it's power behind.

(Next Day)

Naruto groaned and stretched himself out and blinked realizing he was in a soft bed and looked around to see he was in a compound. "I must be living with Oji-san now." He mused and began doing a set of 100 push-ups since his body felt stronger now and soon finished before doing a set of sit-ups before heading downstairs.

He saw to his little surprise the old man sitting with his family and coughed into his hand getting everyone's attention and saw a girl about 2 years younger than him look at him with starry eyes and tackled him to the ground. "Onii-chan!"

"Urk!" He grunted as she hung off his neck and saw Hiruzen and his son Asuma smirking at him. "Oji-san who is this?" He responded in a dead-pan voice ignoring her nuzzling into his neck.

"That' Sarumi my granddaughter and it appears she has taken a shine to you already it seems!" Both roared with laughter not seeing Naruto's smirk before having a book smack them in the head getting yelps of pain much to Sarumi and her mother Yukiyo's amusement though both had a blush seeing his handsome looks.

"It seems that training in the mindscape did it's job." Sarutobi and Asuma stared at him blankly.

"Hey pops you mind if i help him with his Taijutsu and Weapons training he looks like he is suited for many different styles." Hiruzen thought for a minute than smiled and nodded.

"I'll be helping as well today i left a shadow clone in the office to do my paperwork and I'm sure you know the Kage Bunshin right Naruto?" He raised an eyebrow at Naruto who looked at him with an innocent look causing Sarumi squeal at his cuteness making Asuma snicker and his jaw dropped when he saw 3000 clones of Naruto out in the training ground smirking.

"Alright I want 500 working on Taijutsu and the Leaf Floating exercise, 500 on Weapons training and the three basic academy jutsu, 1000 on Bojutsu and the Saru-ken style and finally 1000 on Fuuinjutsu and Genjutsu." The Naruto clones nodded and got to work getting the needed items and got to training while Naruto was handed a blank piece of paper he recognized as chakra paper.

"This is a chakra paper Naruto that all Jonins use to determine their elements after exams from Chunin i don't expect for you to have nothing but, one element or two depending on your heritage..." He trailed off as his jaw dropped lower everytime as he saw Naruto's chakra paper burn with blue flames, turned into pure water, crackle with with red and black lightning, sliced into many pieces with black winds, harden into stone instantly showing a crazy powerful doton affinity and to his further surprise and awe he saw trees grow, wind and water swirl into Ice, the earth turned to red sand, the ground suddenly heated up with steam coming from the ground, and boiled violently, the grass dried up and crumbled to dust, a cloud of red poison floated and dispersed into nothing,ed into the sky, two leafs glowed white and black respectively and crashed into each other creating a bug that flew away and finally a portal of darkness appeared in Naruto's hand showing an affinity for darkness and Meiton.

Everyone stared except for naruto who was grinning with a shit-eating grin but, he soon started chuckling darkly making shudders go through the Hokage and his son knowing he could scar the shit out of Madara and the most scariest people in the world and realized one thing.

_'Konoha is fucked sideways.' _ They thought with a shiver.

(2 years later)

2 years had passed since that day and since then Naruto had changed, he turned from being the bubbly child to a serious, skilled, cold, emotionless and downright ruthless like his brother Yami and showed his surrogate family he was a prodigy like no other and put forth maximum effort in his training each jutsu and exercise was mastered in a matter of hours thanks to him bei the memory absorbtion and found out he had absorbed Kyuubi who was known as Kurama's experience, power and knowledge as well and understood everything a lot more faster and soon he was mastering each and everyone of his teachings one by one.

He mastered the Saru-ken Taijutsu and created new stances by himself something not even his Taijutsu instructiors Gai and Asuma could do and defeated even Asuma in most of the fights, forcing hthe man to use his trench-knives to keep up while at night he trained inside his mindscape where he used his newfound absorbed experience and assimilated it and soon started fighting, even Gai like it was nothing but a breeze something that shocked them stupid.

His Genjutsu's were something outwordly, they were completely real to the point where Shisui and Itachi said it because he can modify them to suit even a low D-rank Illusion to the level of a Mid B-rank torture Genjutsu and t\hey wanted to pass on their teachings to Naruto so he will surpass them the Sharingan Genjutsu Queens.

His Sharingan was something different than the one's in a regular Uchiha re than the chakra network, he could see their affinity's, chakra density and weakpoints that were colored in dark red showing the weakest while green was not effective his Sharingan training went smoothly as he mastered the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th stages since both of them had the Mangekyo, and mastered the Eternal stage alone by fighting for 3 whole days in a battle royale of his clones in a pure Sharingan Fight of nothing but, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Kenjutsu using so many styles it was unbelievable to think someone like him could make Madara look so damn tame, the way he fought so brutally was unheard of even in Uchiha's and Kaguya's.

When it came to girls he was a real playboy, he could make even the most emotionless female blush and turn into a stutterin the faces of Asuma and the other guys he was good friends with making him into some kind of icon for the men in the village.

When he found out about his family he gave the Hokage and his godfather Jiraiya a tongue lashing so bad it made Tsunade and Mebuki look like tame tigers. He had met Mebuki and her family out of all of them he liked Sayaka, Mebuki and Yukia the most due to their beauty, kindness, understanding and their badass take no shit attitude as he witnessed he the Elder Haruno's who were former shinobi but, never let their skills dwindle beat the shit out a mob of men who thought he was the same powerless child from before.

When he met the clan heads and their family, he instantly was disliked by Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura, why would those three dislike is because of their jealousy and pride of them being clan heirs losing to some no name orphan a comment which had them nearly mind crushed if Mebuki, Fugaku, and Tsume didn't hold him back, he promised he will show them their place, the way he said it with such cold eyes it made them afraid.

As for his godfather Jiraiya, he informed him his godmother Tsunade was returning with ,Shizune and someone named Amaru which made him smile since just got through with training with the Gama clan , he had signed with the Salamander contract after Danzo had invited him on a mission to Rain to kill Hanzo and it was a good fight though very disappointing since the Rain kage thought he would win instantly and got pierced by his Crimson Chidori after being taught by Kakashia and her twin Dokuro the deadliest Anbu unit since Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki who were known as Hummingbird and Kitsune and classified as the first SSSS-rank threat at in history meaning he had a lot to live up to.

His mastery in Fuuinjutsu was just monstrous, if he looked at a seal he learned ke it in a few hourhow to make it in a few hours tops, and if he found a way to make it better he added modifications that made i it made even Jiraiya jealous at the precision and ability to modify it with such precision and ease it would make even a Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu master jealous as hell.

He also had a present from his Aniki Yami who watched over him, even if he wasn't in this world he gave him the sathes his former vessel wore except he had black skinny rocker jeans, black combat boots, a black t-shirt that showed his 6-pack muscles with a black colored jacket with the cuffs being white and had the number for 9 in red on the outside of his collar and had the duelist gloves in blood red red color and on his glove bore the symbol of the Kanji for card, he was given cards of every monster, spell, trap card along with the fusion monsters to use like summons that cannot be destroyed by normal means, and on his neck sat a obsidian black medallion that had a blood red Pharoh eye symbol this is Naruto's own Millennium piece made from the others before it showing the manifestation of his Pharoh Body kekkei genkai.

Naruto was sitting cross-legged meditating in the Sarutobi Compound while his clones were finding other usages for the Rasengan and the other complete forms until some Chakra signatures appeared at the gate snapping him from his concentration and walked toward the entrance.

"N-naruto!" Naruto opened it to see a buxom blond looking about to cry along with a red-headed girl, a black haired one in a kimono and saw Jiraiya standing next to them with a smile. "Welcome home." He smiled softly and got put into a crushing hug that he returned as another part of Naruto's family had been restored.

Amaru stared at Naruto with a tilted head wondering why she feels a connection to him and why she felt attracted at the same time. "You're an Uzumaki aren't you." Naruto smirked making Tsunade, Shizune, and Amaru blush.

"Yes, i am Amaru-chan just had my hair changed is all." He shrugged since he found the ladies liked his exotic looks if he counted the many times Ino drooled continually and was practically humping him with her eyes though he lied the effect his looks had on women.

"Ano, Naruto-kun how has your life been?" Shizune asked curiously only to see Naruto turn his head hiding his pained eyes making Jiraiya wince.

"It's better if you ask Kyofu he'll tell, if i tell i won't be able to stop my self from mind crushing everything in sight..." He said quietly walking back with his hair shadowing his eyes with a worried Amaru and Shizune going after him leaving Tsunade with Jiraiya.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya for several seconds and sw he had a sorrowful look on his face. "How bad was it Jiraiya?" She asked pleading with him for it to not be true but, her hopes were crashed when she saw a tear trail down her teammates face.

"They abused him for years ever since he was 1 years old he has had countless assassination attempts, beatings, torture and his own home broken into several times. Kami Tsunade he had such a dead broken look in his eye, even Madara would flinch at!" He broke down sobbing uncontrollably at the feeling of guilt and sorrow of not protecting his godson.

"If you want to kill me for neglecting Naruto go ahead...I won't resist." He said submissively bowing his head.

Tsunade looked at him with soft eyes and picked him up off the ground. "We all make mistakes Jiraiya besides, Naruto has already forgiven both me and you he has buried that hatchet years ago." He nodded with a small smile and walked inside to see Naruto chatting with her two apprentices with a smile.

"Is everything all right?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade waved her hand in the air. "Nothing but, getting this old pervert out of his depression." She said jokingly making said pervert facefault and whine at how cruel she is getting roars of laughter from everyone making Naruto smile.

_'This feel's right.' _

He smiled at his cousin Amaru who hugged him tightly with a happy smile on her face.

He turned towards the others to see Jiraiya and Tsunade bickering while Shizune tried to calm them down causing him to chuckle.

_'I finally got what i wanted the most...family.' _ He smiled but ended when a anbu appeared in the room.

"What is it?"

"Naruto-sama Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, Bara-sama, Yin-sama, and Tsubaki-sama have been kidnapped by a BOLT squad led by Kumo's Head Commander!" Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Point me to where he is." He commanded making everyone shiver at how dark, and cold it sounded and saw the anbu point northwest towards and saw Naruto snap his fingers sending a pulse of chakra that surged through the entire village and suddenly alarms started blaring everywhere and they saw a huge crimson and gold colored barrier surround the entire village in a giant sphere.

"This is Konoha's undefeatable defense i designed using a combination of several seals combined with my chakra and my own demonic chakra, when i activate the seal on my fingers it puts the entire village into a siege state." He explained stoically.

"What is its main use?" Amaru wished she didn't ask that when she saw him smirk coldly.

"It means the prey will never be able to escape from the quarantined area at all, just like hunting down a pack of scared rabbits." He chuckled darkly making both shizune and amaru shudder in arousal.

_'I think i just came.' _Both thought and saw Naruto pull out a 6 foot long katana that made their eyes pop out as it glowed with ghostly emerald green flames and saw his eyes turn emerald green with a cat slit and a black sclera.

"Say hello to Masamune." He sheathed it with a click and swept outside his jacket billowing in the wind giving him a cool image.

"Let's move!" A squad of anbu appeared behind him kneeling (Picture during a cutscene in Ninja Storm 3 Nine Tailed Fox Boss Fight with Naruto in place of Sarutobi).

"Hai!" They all vanished in multiple shunshins leaving behind some awestruck people.

"He's already surpassed him hasn't he?" Tsunade smiled looking at the sky and saw the smiling proud face of a familiar blond.

Jiraiya looked up with a smirk. "Definitely Tsunade, Naruto will soon leave behind a legend that everyone will come to know till the end of time...Yami Of Konohagakure No Sato." He whispered the last part.

(Northwest Sector Of Shi No Mori)

One tiger maksed anbu panted with sweat. "Dammit! Konoha wasn't supposed to have something like this!" One cursed holding two bags that looked like it was struggling to get free.

"It must be some kind of Fuuinjutsu." Muchi said rubbing his chin only for everyone to stiffen when an anbu team appeared in front of them and paled seeing two silver haired women who had the backs tied into ponytails both wearing reaper anbu masks.

"I-its them the Hatake Reaper Twins, classified as SS-rank threats in every country for their unbreakable teamwork and Kage-level capabilities. (Yes Kakashia will not be lazy or weak in this fic go silver haired hotties! ^^) and are issued a flee on sight order!" One screamed in fear and died from a heart attack.

Kakashia smirked behind her mask. "It seems our reputation still has its effects eh Doukuro-nee-san?" Dokuro rolled her eyes at her twins sadistic/humorous ways.

"Yes your reputation is heart attack inducing Kakashia-hime." A smooth voice spoke coming from a black and blue haired boy who walked through the group and stepped into sight his cold Sharingan eyes swirling hypnotically glowing eerily.

"So these are the little rabbits we cornered?" Naruto said with a hint of amusement sending a shiver through them, never in their lives had they felt so helpless in front of a 7 year old boy.

"It looks like your Ultimate Fuuinjutsu Chakra sphere project worked perfectly Naruto-kun." A Falcon masked anbu said with pink hair and he could feel she was smirking behind her mask.

"Yes, the main purpose of the Sphere is to quarantine the enemy into one place." THe Kumo ninja paled hearing that and started to sweat profusely knowing they can't even break out of the village and escape back to Kumo to breed them new Uchiha's and Hyuga only to flinch seeing Naruto narrow his eyes at him dangerously.

"Just for that little comment you made about turning my himes into breeding factories." The girls in the bags blushed and squealed inside their pretty little heads but, his next words made them shiver at the coldness and promise of pain.

"I will crush your mind to little bitty pieces!" The man cried out in sheer agony and pain before dropping to the ground with a thud a glassy look in his eye.

Naruto stared at the vegetable corpse with a stoic look and snorted shocking the Kumo nin completely at his ruthlessness and saw him turn his gaze on them only for his eyebrows to furrow. "Sparrow, Neko, Hawk and Tori you ladies aren't doing this of your free will are you?" The mentioned Kumo anbu looked shocked before nodding slowly not knowing what to say.

"If you stand aside and give back the heiresses than i will convince the Hokage to let you off with a small punishment." He said sincerely which he blinked when he saw them blur from their location to his in a split second getting looks from everyone.

_'Was that the Hiraishin?' _THey thought before the Kumo anbu realized they were alone with them 4 against a whole group.

Naruto grinned showing his sharp fangs glinting in the dark, a dark aura surrounding him and the anbu team making everyone shiver with wide eyes.

"Try not to die too quickly ne?" Back in the village everyone in the Hokage tower shivered hearing tortured screams from the forest of death while in the Senju compound a seal pulsed showing the Kanji for family.

* * *

**Good chapter no?**

**Thats the best i can do for right now, hope you liked the beginning chapter and dont worry there will be ass kicking in the next chapter.**

**For the last part, i will leave you to your imagination about that (Shinku waggled his eyebrows suggestively).**

**Please note me making the Card Monsters as summons was my idea i came up with on the spot.**

**The credit for giving me the idea to do this crossover goes to my buddy Firegod341 and for being a great friend and supporter of my fics.**

**If you have any questions, answers or requests plz PM i am trying to bring the godlike fiction back to this website so please PM.**

**Ja ne!**

**(Vanishes in a Yoton/Meiton shunshin)**


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the hokage tower sat the Sandaime Hokage with the Raikage discussing the treaty and everything was going smoothly so far and many believed the Raikage to be a cold hearted brute who only craved power, but that was wrong that was what his father Q the Sandaime Raikage craved in bloodlines.

A the Yondaime Raikage was actually a kind leader, but can become cold hearted and ruthless in an instant if anyone dares to threaten the wellbeing of Kumo or its inabitants. He is also the rival of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze as both were the fastest in their generation but, that title passed to him when Minato passed away though he doesn't know there is someone else that has surpassed his speed.

"Looks like everything is in order Raikage-sama now-." The old kage was cut off as alarms started blaring everywhere and a dome of golden and red chakra surrounded the entire village making his eyes widen, knowing that the Ultimate defense could be activated as if something dire has happened.

"Raikage-dono it seems, Yami has activated the Chakra sphere defense where is the Head Jonin commander of your village?" A looked stunned for a moment before his eyes narrowed with fury and roared.

"MUCHI YOU DUMB BASTARD!" Everyone especially the Sandaime was startled at the anger in the Lightning shadow's voice.

"I told the council that our village doesn't need bloodlines to become powerful but, now they go behind my back to try and kidnap the heiresses i am very sorry for this Sandaime-dono i will make sure Muchi and whoever conspired with him will be executed." A promised only for tortured screams to erupt over the village causing everyone to shudder.

"I think, Yami just took care of that." He pointed out in a deadpan tone as the door opened showing Naruto dragging Muchi in by his hair with the heiresses along with the Kumo anbu who were innocent behind him showing three blondes and a red-headed girl blushing at Naruto shyly as he dropped a still conscious Muchi on the floor uncaringly.

"Mission Accomplished Jiji-sama oh Lord Raikage it's nice to meet one of the fastest alive in the shinobi world." He grinned at A who raised an eyebrow at what he meant.

"What do you mean one of the fastest, Naruto-san?" C asked curiosity in her voice while he just smiled making her cheeks heat up and heart race and look away.

"It's because i trained my speed and strength to such a limit i was able to break the regular human limits and become fast enough to break the sound barrier and also i have fused with the furballs chakra after my bloodline limit pharoh's body destroyed the soul and body leaving me the chakra to use like a pseudo Jinchuuriki like your villages Kinkaku and Ginkaku." He explained with a shrug getting an impressed look from A who than noticed his anbu.

"Are these the ones that were forced to do this, Naruto-kun?" The old Kage inquired getting a nod from his surrogate grandson.

"Hai, i told them i would talk with you about giving them a minor punishment since it seems the council threatened to turn them into breeding stock if they disobeyed and they did this right when A-dono left for Konoha Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama if it's ok with you i wish to adopt them into my clan so they will be protected if it's possible." He bowed respectfully getting stunned looks from everyone while Mabui and the other girls blushed with pink cheeks while inwardly squealing at how romantic he looked.

A looked in thought and looked toward his brother Kirabi who nodded with a smile. "Ok, then Naruto-bouya if you promise to protect them with your life than i'll agree besides Yugito-musume doesn't need any assholes trying to rape her on a daily basis it's a miracle it hasn't happened yet." He closed his eyes clenching his fists with anger.

Everyone stiffened as the air around Naruto turned cold and they could see his royal purple eyes glowing dangerously under his hair and they could see their breath visible in the air. "Any who try to threaten them I will remove the threat permanently." He said in a cold tone with such authority and conviction it shocked the two Kage's at such passion.

_'This boy...' _A thought in awe and respect that was growing and smiled.

"I give you my blessings Naruto take care of them, C, Darui let's go." A commanded grabbing Muchi as he departed and vanished in a spark of lightning leaving Naruto with the Sandiame and the girls who were looking at him shyly.

Sarutobi spoke in a sly tone. "Already trying to repopulate the clan Naruto-kun you are in the C.R.A. and you saved the lives of these girls." Naruto's eye twitched while the girls blushed just as a squad of anbu appeared in the room kneeling in front of Naruto and the Sandaime.

"What is it?"

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-sama we have rounded up the conspirators on the Hyuuga Elder Council we are awaiting your orders to determine their fate." Neko reported with her head bowed, Naruto was quiet as he contemplated what should be their punishment and remembered some that loved him on the council and closed his eyes.

"Let's go to the Hyuuga Compound, so i may sort them out without the civilian and elders interfering in matters that are not their own." Naruto said emotionlessly as he created a few blood clones to escort Yugito, Karui, Samui, and Mabui to the Namikaze compound he commandeered a year ago while he and the Sandaime head towards the Hyuuga Compound to deal with prisoners.

(Hyuuga Compound)

Around the Hyuuga compound both Uchiha and Hyuuga alike patrolled the area under orders from their clan head keeping their doujutsu active to spot any incoming threats as they awaited the Hokage along with his trusted advisor and bowed when Naruto and the Sandaime came into view. "Hokage-sama! Naruto-sama!" Naruto nodded as he and the old man walked inside the famous compound of one of Konoha's best Taijutsu clans.

"Where are the girls, Makoto-oji-san?" Naruto asked the dark green haired Uchiha.

"The girls are resting in Hinata-sama's bedroom and they requested you visit upon arrival and it seems they looked quite smitten, Naruto-chan." Makoto snickered at his nephew who had a sheepish look long with rosy red cheeks before schooling his emotions.

"Yes, it happened after Hiashi and Fugaku requested i train them since he had to deal with his brat Sasuke whining about getting more training to beat me!" Makoto looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow at his amused tone.

"And why do you think Sasuke-san will never be able to beat you, Naruto?"The elder Uchiha inquired with curiosity.

"Because, Sasuke trains for the wrong reasons...I'm sure you and Jiji-sama know what i fight for?" Naruto spoke cryptically making Makoto's eyes light up in recognition and nodded with respect.

"Hai and it's a very honourable reason unlike most of my family's superiority complex." He said in disgust and loathing at how arrogant most of his clan were and was happy that arrogance didn't run in his side of the family.

Naruto gave Makoto a sympathetic look. "Trust me Makoto-jiji soon there will be a better Uchiha clan one without the arrogance and hate like Grandfather Madara and Izuna would want." The elder Uchiha smiled and nodded as they reached a sliding white door in the hall.

"I'll wait for you with Hokage-sama in the chambers, don't do anything i wouldn't do!" Naruto looked irked as Makoto shunshined away cackling madly making him mutter under his breath "Annoying ass...old perverted uncles." He opened the door and walked in only to yelp as he was dogpiled by Hinata and the other girls who were wearing only panty and bra's much to his hidden arousal and saw Hinata and hanabi's were colored black and white with pinstripes while Yin, Tsubaki and Bara's were black lacy with the Uchiha symbol in the middle

"Girl's what are you wearing?" Naruto asked in a bland tone and an impassive expression while Yin smirked grinded herself against his crotch making him growl under his breath at the sensation

"You didn't hear?" Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow but, they could tell he was interested.

"Fugaku-tou-san signed us three along with Shisui-chan and Itachi-chan to be your wives while Hinata and Hanabi's father did the same and it was to be activated when we turned 7 and as your wives we deserve to have fun." Bara spoke into his ear in a husky tone that made his features become more feral and they gasped as a wave of pheromones encased the room and it was making the girls very horny.

Yin got off of him as Hanabi and Bara crawled sexily toward his pants and unbuckled them and threw them off showing he was wearing black boxers with his clan symbols on them.

Naruto shrugged his jacket off and took off his duelist bracer leaving only his shirt and gloves on and he decided to tease them, they watched as their mouths suddenly went dry when his 12 pack abs and chiseled body came into view while his sealing tattoos were visible making him look even more sexy to them.

Hanabi had a hungry look in her eyes as her view landed on his boxers and scooted close to him looking up with her cute innocent eyes. "May i take them off Naruto-sama?" Naruto nodded.

**(Lemon Scene, if you readers want to complain about me doing a lemon too early, well too bad don't like don't read)**

Hanabi literally tore his boxers off and their eyes widened as his tool came into view and it made their lust spike intensely showing it was 10 inches long and had a 1 in girth and it pushed them over the edge causing the girls to tackle him to the ground and started licking his cock repeatedly and a glob of precum at his tip and licked it up causing their pussies to wetten as the taste was intoxicating.

"Mmmh, Naruto-sama tastes good doesn't he." Hanabi smiled sultrily as she rubbed his dick lovingly getting chorused nods from the other girls who orgasmed just looking at it and felt their panties and bra ripped off and looked behind them only to moan as they felt their pussies invaded by something thick and saw clones of Naruto with their dicks inside them.

"let's have some fun shall we." Hanabi moaned as Naruto began driving in and out of her pussy that had a patch of light brown trimmed hair and the sight of his cock going in and out of her tight hole with each thrust releasing more force increasing her pleasure every time as her D-cups bounced up and down.

"Faster, Naruto-sama!" Naruto nodded and began jackhammering her hard and fast drawing out several pleasurable screams from the horny Hanabi as her mind was being overloaded from the pleasure.

Yin had two clones on her, one was fucking her throat while another was fucking her pussy and he could see a 'fucked stupid' look on her face as she held onto them.

Bara and Tsubaki were in the same position as Yin while Hinata had three fucking her holes and saw her Low E-cup breasts being groped roughly making her cum. "(Moan) Harder, Yami-sama!" She spoke in a slutty tone as the clones picked up speed.

"Naruto-sama I'm cumming!" Hanabi screamed as her pussy clenched and released her juices coating his cock making it more sleek and her mouth popped open in an 'O' fashion as his cock entered her womb, she just moaned like a slut as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her lover fucked her intensely and lifted one leg over his shoulder allowing him more access.

Naruto grunted as he felt his cock expanding and knew he was about to cum but, channeled his chakra to make it stop and Hanabi noticed it and tried manipulating her pussy muscles to make him cum turning it into a battle of attrition.

He noticed and smirked. "How very futile Hanabi-chan..." He whispered as his chakra overcame hers making Hanabi's eyes widen in slight fear and lust as she felt his cock expand even more.

"Please don't cum, don't cum please." She begged in a fake scared voice which turned him on even more and continued to pound her even faster.

"Im'cumming!" He slammed with a final thrust emptying himself painting her insides white sending her and the girls into a pleasurable coma before falling back breathing slightly.

**(Lemon End) **

They all took a shower a shower cleaning themselves and enjoyed each other's company as Naruto had a laidback aura around him that could relax even the most hardened Kage and it felt good to not worry about constant threats on your life.

"Naruto-kun do you think we could be on a Genin Team with you as our sensei?" That question shocked Naruto as he never thought of that and smirked darkly his fangs glinting in the dim lit room.

"Why yes Yin-hime what better way to piss of Whoreuno, Mutt, and Uke than to become the sensei of my soon to be powerful wives." The girls each giggled in a dark tone which echoed causing many to shudder in fear.

(Council Chambers)

"Hoksge-sama, is Naruto-kun coming?" Yukari Hyuga asked curiosity in her eyes along with love being one of the youngest to be put on the Hyuga Council which was a feat in itself since she was extremely advanced in Jyuken and was the one to teach Naruto.

She was surprised when he first visited the Hyuga Compound with Hiashi showing him around, he had dinner with them and she wanted to see what his Taijutsu skills were like and saw him fight Neji Hyuga who thought in his arrogant mind he was superior to Naruto who responded by turning his own attack style against him.

This shocked many Hyuga's seeing one who wasn't a Hyuga use their trademark Taijutsu style with ease and she took that chance to train him to use their style and he flourished under her training and soon they both loved each other as it evolved from teacher-student because she was a black sheep in the family because she never adopted the Superiority ways of the other Elders.

Naruto made sure of that by beating her ass like a drum using her own style and that made her want to know him more, when she heard of his life she almost got arrested for trying to assassinate several civilians. When Naruto stopped her, she was shocked when he told her they were not worth his time and won't ever be.

She was further enamored with him at his maturity and became one of his many wives and after hearing who were responsible for Hanabi and the girls getting almost kidnapped and turned into breeding stock she wanted to be the one to see what Naruto will do to them and it filled her with giddy anticipation.

"He should be here shortly he just made sure the girls were ok..." He trailed off and sweatdropped seeing the nosebleed and perverted look on her face and blushed as well.

"sorry I'm late Oji-san the girls were kinda wild." They saw Naruto walk in wearing a pair of black pants, black boots, a red muscle shirt with a black haori with dark red flames licking the bottom and had Masamune sheathed at his side.

"Fufufu, had fun Naruto-kun." Naruto gave her a raised eyebrow at her perverted tone.

"I have no idea what you speak of Yukari-hime." He replied innocently making Yukari grab him by the chin with a sultry smile.

"You can't fool me Naruto-kun, i can smell that air around you and just so you know I'm getting my turn next." She walked back to her seat, her wide hips swaying sultrily making Sarutobi laugh at Naruto who's eyes were glued to the view while others snickered and roared with laughter before Naruto sat in his seat between Hiruzen and Yukari with a stone cold face. "Bring in the prisoners!" He barked like a true Clan Head and everyone saw the doors slam open and the entire Elder Counil was dragged hands tied with chakra draining rope along with several seals placed to block off access from their chakra, silence them and sent an electrical charge through them.

Naruto leaned forward exposing his cold reddish purple eyes glaring down at them causing one to almost shit himself. "Do you know why these scum have been brought here before us?" His voice had a dark, low tone to it and several nodded being curious.

"Hai, we do Naruto-kun it pertains to the botched kidnapping correct?" Hitomi Hyuga sister to Yukari Hyuga and another wife of Naruto who had the same reasons as her younger sister and wondered what they had done to be dragged into the judgement chambers.

Naruto gave the tied up Hyuga's a very deadly glare that froze them on the spot. "Because the so called Hyuga Elders thought they could get away with conspiring with the Kumo Civilian Council who supported the Sandaime Raikage's ways on bloodlines and tried to have my wives kidnapped and turned into breeding factories just to boost their own power!" His voice turned colder each sentence he got out sending the judges and many Main and Side Branch members into a fit of bloodlust enhanced rage and were giving the culprits very deadly glares that could melt even metal.

"Naruto-sama i recommend these bastards be hanged!" Yuriko Hyuga roared in fury her abnormal red hair coming from her father's Uzumaki side of the family Koga Uzumaki who was married to Kimeko Hyuga and another one of Naruto's wives after he helped train her to control her chakra reserves.

"Exile them!

"Burn Them!"

"Cut their heads off!"

"Put the Caged Bird Seal on them!"

That last one made the Elders pale since they never thought a woman would suggest that and everyone turned to see Naruto looking at them with emotionless eyes till a cold, cruel smirk spread across his face that caused ice cold pits to form in the stomachs of the condemned. "How about this punishment, something I think is much more befitting and will send a message to those who think they can get away with this treachery." His voice turned ice-cold.

"Like you could scare us brat!" One of them shouted arrogantly only to scream from a Wolf masked anbu activating the torture seal shutting him up.

"Thank you Wolf and also for your punishment." He grinned demonically as they paled.

**"Death by impalement!" **Those who heard him gasped and they tried to break free only for Naruto to punch the ground.

"Doton: Doryuuso!" The Hyuga Elders screamed they were impaled through the stomach by dark brown earth spears and laid suspended in the air with everyone looking almost green and pale before gaining their composure.

"Meeting adjourned!" Everyone left while an anbu team incinerated the bodies and washed the blood away with the message being etched in the minds of everyone.

Don't fuck with Naruto's wives or it's your ass!

(Senju Compound)

Naruto found himself in front of the entrance to the Senju Compound after returning to the Sarutobi compound he explained to the others what went down and they were shocked at how ruthless he was when it came to protecting his loved ones but, he noticed Tsunade, Shizune, and Amaru were looking at him with an aroused look.

He never thought his sadistic side would create such an effect on such beautiful women, well except that lady Anko Mitarashi who had been another to join his wives because like him she was shunned but, never let any of their shit get to him and was further in love with him when he created a reputation more fearsome than Ibiki when he tortured three A-rank missing-nin gaining the moniker known as the **Mind Ripper **which caused many to fear the T&I department.

When he slept for the night, he was woken up by a calling and found himself at the Senju Compound Tsunade and Shizune were going to move into with Amaru and found several Kage-level and above signatures below and moved forward to find out who they were but, stopped when he sensed a lot of anbu level signatures hiding and recognized a pale blank mask with the kanji for Ne one the front.

He narrowed his eyes into slits at this. _'So Danzo is trying to keep tabs on me huh? Not gonna work you old buzzards.' _He thought and vanished like a ghost inside startling the hidden Ne anbu who jumped away to report to their master.

Naruto's form shimmered into view holding a cocky smirk. "Hn, and Ne is supposed to be more dangerous than ANBU bitch please." He snorted bfore entering the Compound.

When he entered, he gasped as he felt the calming essence of Nature and it made him feel relaxed and wondered if it was a side effect of absorbing Kyuubi's power and Senju heritage only to shake his head focusing on finding the chakra signatures and saw with his Sharingan they were beneath him a few floors and looked for a set of stairs, a door or a passage.

He checked everywhere and couldn't see any passages, furrowing his eyebrows he looked at the walls more closely and saw a small seal and smirked remembering the words 'The most important things are hidden in plain sight' and sent a pulse of chakra to it and saw the wall turn open like a spinning door.

He walked through the walkway entering darkness and fired a stream of white fire at the unlit candles lighting up the entire walkway and looked over the rail to see more stairs getting a deadpan look. "Someone endorsed into too many stairs.." He muttered and flipped over the rail descending through the center and saw solid ground and impacted on his feet cracking it.

Standing up he dusted himself off he looked around to see a steel door with no handle making his eye twitch feeling a steel door was an insult to his strength. "That's it!" He clenched his fist with a crazed look in his eye and charged toward the door and landed a fierce haymaker causing the door to fly off the hinges and embedded itself in the wall.

Naruto just dusted his fist off with a breath and walked in only to catch a speeding fist going toward his chest and raised an eyebrow at how it made him use more than 1% of his strength and saw by the feel it was female and looked up only to see the feminine face of Hashirama Senju looking at him confused.

"Hashirama-sama, why do you look like a female?" Said person blinked and looked at her chest to see a solid J-cup bust and wide hips and curves.

Hashirama looked sheepish. "I guess i never was really male and my father wanted a Male heir it seems." Naruto's eyes lowered hearing that, seems even back than males had sexist views on women but gave Hashirama a look over and had to admit she looked more beautiful than Tsunade.

"You know Hashi-hime you put your granddaughter Tsunade to shame." Hashiramia blushed while feeling her heart soar at his words feeling touched.

"Brother why are you flirting when you just woke up." Tobiramia Senju spoke shaking her head getting the sleep out of her eyes only to get a snicker.

"Tobi-chan i hope you aren't blind but, Hashirama was actually female it's your father who made her look like a male just for the duty of the clan." Naruto said sarcastically making Tobiramia blink and look down at her chest and saw she had large breasts, hips and butt and clenched her fist and found her chakra increased.

She looked up and summed up the correct word. "Well damn." Naruto just sweatdropped and heard a trio of groans and his eyebrow raised pased his hairline as he spotted Toka Senju, Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki opening their own coffins.

"Who is being so loud Dattebane!" Naruto snickered at the verbal tic and his eyes bulged when he saw they had no tops covering their chests and closed his eyes giving them privacy.

"Uzumaki-chan, Senju-chan i think it would be best if you put a top on your modesty is uncovered." Naruto pointed out bluntly making the three kunoichi blink and look down to see their huge breasts visible with the nipples poking outward and they just smirked mischievously and walked closer to Naruto.

"What if we don't want to?" Toka asked sultrily making Tobiramia and her sister snort in amusement.

"Are you really expecting me to have a nosebleed like my Kyofu than you're highly underestimating me." Naruto shot back opening his eyes not looking fazed at the three naked goddesses in front of him who looked shocked till Kushina looked closer and whispered. "Soichi-kun...?" Her voice quivered with hope.

Naruto smiled and nodded happiness shining in his reddish purple eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze Uchiha at your service." He bowed making them giggle at his extravagant introduction and blushed seeing his handsome looks.

Naruto sniffed the air. "Kaa-chan why am i smelling a very sweet honey scent from you, Toka and Mito?" He questioned tapping his feet making said women go beet red at being caught while Hashi and Tobi wiped sweat off their foreheads at dodging a bullet.

"Why do you smell like you just had sex?" Mito said shrewdly making everyone turn to him with raised eyebrows.

Naruto who was looking around turned and blinked asking in an innocent tone. "Hmm did you say something?" Mito and Toka facefaulted while Kushina fell to the ground laughing her ass off, Tobi and Hashi had tears of mirth running down their eyes.

"I can't believe you copied Kakashia's habit for ignoring others!" Kushina snickered getting a smirk from Naruto which looked to indicate he got something else form her and her eyes widened before blushing again.

"You got Kaka-chan too!" His silence was all she needed and pouted.

"You know Kaa-chan technically you aren't related to me anymore because of merging with the furball's chakra along with Yami-aniki changing my DNA and i always found girls with red hair exotic." He said seductively twirling a lock of her red hair making Kushina blush pink and poke her fingers shyly though she was sad, she couldn't be his mother and had to wonder why he looked so mature.

"Naruto-kun what has Konoha done to you?" Naruto's eyes became shadowed not wanting her to see his eyes full of hatred.

She placed hands around his chest and hugged him. "Naru-kun please don't hide it please!" Naruto turned his head slowly and they gasped to see him crying tears.

Tears of blood

"You had no idea how many times i came close to dying from beatings, assassination attempts from multiple villages, civilians, shinobi, clan members." They all had tears running down their faces for what he had to endure.

His tone than turned darker and colder shocking them. "After Yami-aniki changed me giving all of his knowledge, power, skills, intellect, memories and experience i fought back they thought i wouldn't get my revenge Naruto always gets even and i made sure that i used my Mind and Soul release's to shred their minds into pieces so even a demon wouldn't be able to heal them!" He snarled making Kushina flinch till he calmed down.

"I trained under Saru-jiji and became above Kage-level at the age of 7 and even gained multiple wives that love me for who i am and my undying strength and will which i'm grateful for." He smiled warmly getting dreamy sighs from Toka and Kushina.

His face than turned serious. "Though i had to execute the Hyuga Elders because they conspired with Kumo's council to have my other wives Hinata, Hanabi, Tsubaki, Yin and Bara kidnapped and i had to use one of Mito-chan's execution ideas." He sent a bored thumb at Mito who was giggling sinisterly scaring Kushina and the others.

"W...w...what was it?" Kushina squeaked and Naruto had a dark smirk.

"Death by impalement." Kushina turned orochimaru pale white as the images flashed through her heads made her shudder.

"Damn not even Madara would give someone that death." Tobiramia whistled in awe.

Hashiramia was in thought wondering how far her village had fallen. _'I should have listened to Mito when she said giving the Bijuu away was a bad idea, kami i was an idiot.' _ She smacked her face before turning toward Naruto.

"You seem very experienced using Mokuton, Naruto-kun but, i sense Kyuubi's chakra inside you yet it doesn't have any malice to it." They looked surprised at this piece of information.

"Because my kekkei genkai Pharoh's body destroyed his body and soul completely leaving me with both Yin and Yang chakra's for me to use without any backlash and I already have it mastered thanks to training in my mindscape." Kushina's eyes bulged and fell down mumbling things like Genius, Prodigy and kami making him chuckle humorously.

Toka smirked mischievously and sent a fast kick at Naruto who only smirked. "Kekkai." A seal flashed under his foot creating a transparent wall blocking her kick causing a small crack making Mito's eyes widen in shock.

"Gekitai." Toka found herself knocked into the wall by a small repulsion and looked at Naruto with a lustful grin since his power, looks and charm was a major turn on for her.

"I think I'm going to be joining the girls in a few days Naruto-sama." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her bold claim.

"Just as long as you can stand the other girls especially Shizune-chan who is a Yandere from what i sensed of her emotions." They all shuddered hearing that taboo word, those are the most deranged type of women if pissed off.

"Let's head back to the compound." They all nodded and left the coffin room and soon reached the entrance only for Naruto to raise his hand making them stop.

Naruto pulled out a black nodachi that glowed with orange lightning radiating malice and rage this was the Blade Of The Archfiend a gift from Genshin the leader of the Black Spider clan he met when he was tasked with taking a mission to the Western Empire though he had also unknowingly put himself into a marriage contract with the Black Spider leader's daughter Yorui.

He put it in it's sheath and stuck it through his belt loop. "Come out Sasuke, Whoreuno, Mutt!" Naruto barked hearing sharp intakes of breath and sent a shooing motion to Mito and the others who nodded and shunshined to the Sarutobi Compound leaving Naruto on the dark street and saw Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba land from the treetops glaring at him.

"What do you want Yuriko and Yukari-koi are expecting me back at the compound for dinner." He said boredly making Sasuke glare harder.

"Where did you get that blade!" He demanded only to see Naruto giving him a cool stare.

"What i possess is none of your business." Naruto replied coldly already losing patience with this prick to think he's related to this punk.

"That blade doesn't deserve to be in the hands of a loser like you!" Kiba shouted brashly not sensing Naruto's ANBU guard's appearing on the roofs around them.

"This blade was given to someone who respected the Uzumaki clan's Kenjutsu skills and i defeated him in a duel gaining the blade as a reward and his daughter's hand in marriage once i become a Genin...-sigh- why are you three annoyances following me in the dead of night i almost thought it would be Ino-chan instead." Sakura for some reason felt hurt that even Naruto wouldn't look at her i mean come on who wouldn't wanna look at this hot body.

_Author Notes: HAHAHAHAHA!...Really Whoreuno-san like anyone would wanna screw your pinkzilla looking ass and on top of that you have no chest or ass at all! _

She scoffed. "You obviously stole that blade baka!" She screeched making Naruto's eye twitch slightly and glared at her.

"Lower your damn voice or else I'll make sure you won't even be able to speak more than a few words along with a crushed windpipe!" He growled making Sakura hide behind Sasuke cowardly.

Naruto growled not having time for this and walked past them ignoring the glaring Kiba and Sasuke. "Get back here you clanless orphan don't you ignore your betters!" Sasuke's words made Naruto come to a screeching halt and that made the ANBU tense knowing what happened to the last mob who called Naruto by that taboo word it took the Hokage, Jiraiya and his girlfriends to pry Naruto off the man who's face was turned into a bloody smear.

The sword vanished into thin air as Naruto turned around and narrowed cold eyes as Sasuke sending a shiver down the Uchiha Heir's spine. "I think it's time i show you your place beneath my feet." He said coldly and vanished in a flash of speed appearing behind Sasuke and grabbed the back of his neck and slammed him hard facefirst into the ground making him scream in pain.

He heard Sakura screech in rage and backhanded her into a tree knocking her out in one move. "Silence you stinking whore your mere presence makes me sick that you're Mebuki-hime's daughter and reduced to a mere cult fangirl." Naruto sneered making the civilians and shinobi who crowed around to see what happened wince at his cold harsh attitude.

He turned his head toward Kiba who was swiping at him wildly with no finesse or skill making him grunt in irritation and snatched him up by his throat showing no strain or effort in doing so thanks to all his inhuman training methods and he felt the same bloodlust and madness of his Uchiha ancestory when in battle.

"You are becoming a thorn in my side, Inuzaka and i do not like thorns in my side!" He said coldly and started wailing on him.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

CRUNCH!

CRACK!

SNAP!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kiba screamed in pain as his bones were nearly reduced to powder and the crowd watched in horror and terror as the supposed punching bag was showing his colder side and cringed each time he wailed on the arrogant clan heir.

"DOBE!" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke baring down at him with a flying kick that he dodged and launched a punch to his abdomen making his eyes go wide in pain and screamed grabbing his stomach but was held in the air by Naruto's hand around his throat.

"Why are you still weak Sasuke?" They shuddered as he spoke in a monotone as he clenched tighter making the weaker Uchiha gurgle igniting his sadistic madness even further.

"This feeling feels too good to let go isn't Sasuke-teme!" Naruto grinned madly as his hair seemed to spike upward and his reddish purple eyes turned pitch black looking like the devil himself and could see everyone was scared even his ANBU guards and wives who were rushing to stop him and called out the jutsu one of them taught him. "Chidori.." That whispered word was heard by everyone and made them pale in horror and rushed to stop him as they saw his hand blaze with black lightning instead of blue-white lightning.

Naruto's eyes lit up with dark inhuman glee. "Time to remove the runt of the litter!" He made a motion about to pierce through Sasuke who looked honestly afraid for his life and wanted to live but, Naruto's mind was clouded with madness and the re-emerging memories of his childhood were causing even him to lose it.

Everyone screamed at him to stop. "NARUTOOOOOOO!"

Everyone saw a white light and gasped seeing what looked like an older person wearing the same clothes as Naruto appeared in the middle holding a shocked Naruto's arm back from killing Sasuke and looked strained doing it. "Otouto this is not how i wanted you to grow up!" Yami's voice was stern, yet soft making Naruto's eye blaze with righteous anger.

"You dare say that after what this backwater excuse of a village has done to me!" Almost everyone winced and felt hurt at his harsh words and felt even more guilty for hurting him.

"And killing this child would make you no better than them." This made Naruto's teeth bare into a snarl and his lightning covered fist blazed with more intensity.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE TO THIS WEAK ARROGANT HUMANS!" His voice turned demonic and inhuman and they could see darkened whisker marks appearing on his cheeks six of them at that and his feet and hands gained clawed nails and saw his eyes bleeding into red.

Yami responded calmly. "I never said i am comparing you to them, i am merely stating you should not stoop to their level." Naruto roared and wrenched his arm free and snarled at his older brother's blatant betrayal.

"I should have known i would be betrayed by my older brother no less!" Yami's eyes dulled a bit feeling extremely hurt by that.

"Naruto-kun that is enough!" Naruto yelped as he was slammed into the ground pinned by his ankles and arms by wooden tentacles and craned his neck to see Tora and Hashiramia holding a snake seal.

"Grrr! You have 10 seconds to release me or else!" He threatened making his girls shake with tears as he sent a burst of chakra cracking the restraints and wrenched his legs free with annoyance and went to break the ones on his hands only to see an arrogant and cocky civilian charging at him a katana raised.

"DIE DEMON!" Naruto snarled and ripped the bonds off of her and met the man mid-step punched him in the head causing his head to rip off flying through the air and landed with a thud.

"That felt good!" He leered evilly at the civilians who backed away in terror.

"Well well what do we have here." Naruto turned his head slowly to the roof adjacent to him to see a bunch of kunoichi wearing blue and red Jounin outfits with the standard headband except it had the sign for Uzu making him narrow his eyes sharply.

"What is Uzu doing here?" He questioned cooly staring the amused kunoichi down.

"Our leader Miya-sama tasked us with taking you my delicious boy back to Uzu to repopulate the Uzumaki clan." A orange haired girl leered making Naruto narrow his eyes further into deadly slits and his body sparked with lightning.

"If you think i am going to let some sex starved Uzumaki woman kidnap and tame me you have a another thing coming broad." He shot back snidely making their lips curl into a grin, a wide one at that.

"You maybe strong but, we are Miya's strongest guards that are stronger than Orochimaru meaning you stand no chance!" A green haired girl leered at him only for Naruto to chuckle sinisterly until it morphed into a mad cackle that sent chills down their spines at his bloodthirsty smirk and gasped when his left eye morphed into the Rinnegan while his right morphed into the Eternal Mangekyo.

"The two most powerful doujutsu!" Oringju squeaked while feeling arousal at the power displayed and wanted Naruto even more evidenced by her crotch growing wet.

"Let's see you people stand against this **Susano'o!" **Their eyes widened in shock as a massive ethereal Fox samurai materialized around Naruto with the visage of the Kyuubi glaring at them with hard yellow eyes and was colored a dark blue with several chakra orbs floating above the tail tips.

"Enough!" Everyone even Naruto stopped and saw a white haired woman standing between a black haired woman and a silver haired woman but, what made Naruto suspicious was their chakra levels and it made him cautious as they were near his own own but, not by a long shot.

He smirked in amusement at how they were and heard his aniki groan. "So Kami, Yami and Shinigami graces us with your divine presence along with Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Susano'o, Izanagi, Izanami, Kamui and the other gods due to little ol me huh." Kami stared at him with a sad expression along with the others who appeared making the others gasp in shock at the mighty gods appearing before them.

"You have been causing quite a ruckus in our realm at being more stronger than the Juubi going full power and many female gods have been wanting to court you themselves us including." Yami smirked perversely making Naruto's eye twitch.

"OH HELL NO! WE SAW NARUTO-SAMA FIRST WE GOT DIBS ON HIS VIRGINITY!" Roja Uzumaki yelled in indignation making Hanabi laugh her ass off making the other women turn toward her and the one's laughing with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry girls, but that first dibs has already been claimed." Hanabi said smugly making their eyes blaze with righteous fury.

"Ah! it was such a wonderful feeling when Naruto did us like a musician beating a drum in and out, in and out." Hinata shuddered in orgasmic pleasure at the fresh memory while nearly every woman was sent flying back at the images.

"I'm sure we can come to a compromise?" Izanami smiled darkly making Naruto tense and his Susanoo unsheathed its swords making the female gods frown at him.

"You are way too paranoid, Naruto-kun its like you're expecting someone to backstab you at any moment." Naruto deadpanned at her.

"It's pretty common in this village as you can see Yami-sama." He said sarcastically making several wince.

"May we talk this out peacefully?" Yami asked his little brother who gave his older brother an irritated look but, dropped his head not finding it in his heart to hate the one who made him into who he is and dispelled the jutsu making the others relax slightly.

He turned on his feet and walked toward the hokage tower. "We can talk at the Hokage tower but, i am gonna say this all females keep their distance i am very irritated and pissed off right now." He got instant nods before they all vanished toward the tower

Time to find out about their new husband or not

* * *

**Well that was interesting to say the least Uzu found out about Naruto's power and felt attracted, what's the god's intentions in this things re going to get more hectic for Naruto now.**

**Next Chapter - Naruto becomes a sensei**


End file.
